


Charred Remains; New Beginnings

by rise_fall_rage_and_repeat



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s01e07 Temptation, Fire, Male-Female Friendship, burning paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rise_fall_rage_and_repeat/pseuds/rise_fall_rage_and_repeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what may have happened after the events of Temptation and how Elisa and Brooklyn's friendship may have gained it's roots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charred Remains; New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Gargoyles and all its characters do not belong to me. No money is being made.  
Word Count: 500  
Rated PG  
Warning(s): N/A  
Pairing: N/A

 

The fire blazed hot as Brooklyn stood over it, his mind a tangle of angry and confused thoughts. How could he have let Demona trick him like that? If only he hadn’t agreed to let her talk, maybe he wouldn’t have ended up in this position. If only he had-

A soft hand on his shoulder ended Brooklyn’s scattered thoughts. Elisa, the clan’s human friend had come shortly after sunset to help the red gargoyle tie up the loose ends of his mistake. She spewed no judgements, no hysterics, no hatred. She simply lead him away from the rest of the clan into the courtyard and produced the spell that had caused Brooklyn so much self hatred.

At first Brooklyn worried as to what plan the human had for the spell. Maybe she planned to use it on him as revenge? But he soon realized her plan when he spied the pile of wood in the fire pit next to her. He smiled as Elisa handed him the spell before bending down to start the fire.

Brooklyn’s green eyes scanned over the words scrawled across the old parchment. “ _Sine dubio, instantatum_.” Three simple words yet they held so much power in the hands of a practiced sorcerer. Brooklyn’s latin was rusty, but he knew what these words meant, “Without doubt, instantly.”

“It sounds so simple… harmless even…” Brooklyn mumbled to himself, his talons piercing the thin parchment as his anger began filling his gut.

“Hey,” Elisa’s soft voice broke Brooklyn’s concentration and drew his gaze to her face. “You ready?” She asked, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Smirking, Brooklyn eyed the fire. “Is that really a question?” Elisa chuckled, the two stepping over to the fire.

It was satisfying to watch the page burn for both of them. The edges curled in on themselves as if trying to escape the overwhelming heat, but it was futile. Brooklyn watched as the fire burned a hole through the middle of the page, eating away at the words until they were no longer legible. A smile inched its way along Brooklyn’s beak. He felt no small amount of relief when the page was forever lost, its ashes and charred remains lying at the bottom of the fire pit along with any chance of Goliath losing his free will again. That smile faded though when thoughts of what he had almost lost once more filled Brooklyn’s mind. He would never forgive himself for that. He would never forgive Demona for tricking him. Using him.

The pair utter no more words. Elisa simply lay her hand on Brooklyn’s shoulder offering support as she and the red gargoyle watched the flames lick at the air, slowly dispersing as their sustenance slowly disappeared. Brooklyn knew he had been given a second chance. He knew this time he wouldn’t mess it up. Elisa tossed a casual smile Brooklyn’s way gesturing towards the castle. Brooklyn nodded, following his friend inside to find the rest of their clan.


End file.
